


Irresistible

by JokesterWrites



Series: Entwined [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterWrites/pseuds/JokesterWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was just a man, falling in love with a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Finally an actual beginning to Nina/Victor Zsasz. I have two other ficlets with her, "Hands to Myself" and "Coercion"

Once the world had seemed so simple. A constant routine. Up early, late to bed. The permanent scent of baked goods clinging to her skin, wafting vanilla and sweetness. Hair always in a high ponytail or bun, carefully kept out of the way. Her apron tied securely over generous hips and her fingers were never pretty, short blunt nails and strong hands that rolled out layers of pastries every day. The quiet tinkle of the bell whenever a customer came and went, coffee brewing late into the evening when Gotham grew dark and her world was one of crisp lines and comfortable chairs.

Nina Cadwell certainly missed simple. But she wasn’t sure she’d ever trade it back for the world she lived in now.

It was all his fault in a way. Victor Zsasz.

She stilled recalled the moment he had stepped into her shop. It was late at night, nearing midnight in fact, and she had forgotten to lock the door. It had been a long day, but the books had to be done and she was seated at her booth, paperwork spread over the table as she balanced the ledgers carefully.

One always had to be careful when balancing ledgers that involved paying fees to Don Falcone. He technically owned the bakery, thus owning her. But he was lenient, not bothering her business as long as the dues were paid on time and she didn’t breathe a word of anything she knew regarding his transactions. Nina’s pink boxes were famous, decadent desserts nestled inside, but sometimes they were dangerous bites. Poison laced into sweetened buttercream that would kill within minutes.

Perhaps it was fitting that the sign above the door was stamped in sharp bold font, “The Apothecary: Cafe & Bakery”. The chime tingled and she looked up in shock, her body instantly alert, something that the cup of coffee she had been nursing for the past half hour had failed to do.

He, of course, was instantly recognisable. Victor Zsasz, with his tight black clothes, suspenders dangling by his toned thighs,and dark eyes taking in every detail. The women who accompanied him equally oozed danger, all leather, dark makeup and toying smiles as they spread out viewing the bakery with interest, their hands trailing over surfaces.

Victor zoned in on her instantly, “You are open, right?”

With her heart pumping hard, she swallowed, “Yeah. Nothing better to do.” The joke was weak, and he sensed her discomfort immediately. It spurred on a flashing white grin that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Good.”

Forgetting the papers for the moment, she was quick to step behind the counter, placing a modest barrier of space between them. “What can I get for you?” It was irritating her to ignore how his Zsasette’s placed hands over the glass of her pastry cabinets, leaving fingerprints and she shivered at the sight of blood that one of the women had smeared over it, looking up at Nina and daring her to say something.

“Girls….” Victor’s tone was quiet and warning, and the women slinked back to his side like tame cats. It was still unnerving seeing how they seemed to curl around him, creating the perfect portrait, starring Nina down over his shoulders. “Coffee, I think. For all. Black please.” The woman to his right whispered in his ear, Victor nodded and continued, “And some of those scones.”  
Trust him to take his beverage dark and bitter, much like she imagined his soul was. His reputation preceded him, and she was quick to brew and pour the cups, carrying them out on a tray with scones. She drew up short when she saw that Victor was restlessly rifling through her paperwork.

The Zsasette’s were quick to take the tray from her, pushing past her to sit atop the tables, legs swinging. What they did didn’t matter to her anymore, what mattered was Victor Zsasz was being nosy and there was little she could do about it.

Well except snap of course.

“Mr. Zsasz. Curiosity killed the cat.” She intoned, setting down his mug sharply, the coffee sloshing and nearly spilling over the side. He straightened, stepping closing to her. Nina held her ground, staring up at him, very aware of how close he was. She could almost feel the heat emanating from his body. He cocked his head, looking down at her, a smirk playing at his lips.

“Satisfaction brought it back. I did wonder if you knew who we were.” Victor murmured, his gaze sliding over her face, searching for what she didn’t know.

“If Falcone has a problem with me, I’d prefer to know now, rather then playing whatever game you are..” Nina ground out, ignoring the fleeting terror that was fueling her fight or flight response. Part of her just wanted to let them have whatever they wanted and get out, the other was scraping for a fight.

Victor breathed in deep, relishing the wafting scent of vanilla and coffee that came off her, and she stiffened when he smelled her. “No game. Just heard you were open late.” He picked up the cup of coffee and smiled a little too widely at her. Sipping at it, Victor didn’t break eye contact, pleasantly surprised when she showed no signs of fear. Everyone feared him. Even those who contracted him out certainly had a glint of it in their eyes.

“The coffee’s good.” He put it down, the mug still half full, and snapped his fingers. “Come on girls. We’ve held up Ms. Cadwell long enough.”

She kept her eyes on them until the door closed and then Nina slumped into the chair, heat pounding erratically. He knew her name.

Something had interested him.

x.x.x

It was several weeks before she saw him again. Then there he was, sitting at the counter and patiently waiting. She glanced past him to the window, where the Open sign was clearly turned off.

“Do locked doors mean nothing to you?” She asked him crisply, wiping her hands off on her apron.

He peered over his shoulder at her door. “Wasn’t locked. Again.”

A hum of irritation came from her as she slipped from behind the counter, firmly shutting the door and locking it. “Must have been Christine.” Nina muttered to herself. Victor shot her a look of amusement, tapping on the counter to get her attention again.

“I can go if you’d like.”

His offer was a surprise, considering how forward he had been at their first meeting. But perhaps he was softer, more courteous without his girls around him. A strange thought indeed. Nina shook her head, “It’s fine. Coffee?”

Victor nodded, watching her as she moved about, pouring the mug and handing it to him. He paused, eyeing the cream and sugar that she was pouring into her own cup. “You should be more careful about that door. Anyone could walk in.”

Nina laughed, “Like contracted hitmen?”

The sharp bark of his own laughter mixed with her own and Nina smiled brightly at him, now far more at ease then she had been previously. They sat together, Victor asking about the goods she baked, and in turn she danced the conversation around his life, avoiding the topic of his profession.

He noticed, but appreciated it. Living his world every day didn’t require retelling the story to satisfy himself that it was real. Each tally mark that raised on his skin was a reminder of his deeds. He found her engaging, and remarkably easy to talk to, and better yet, listen to. Victor liked listening to her speak. The words flowed like a river, sometimes quick, sometimes slow, but they moved constantly, much like her. She was always animated, hands moving in the air, like she could paint the story for him.

Ever since Falcone had mentioned her in passing, Victor had been intrigued, and now meeting her, he found himself even more invested. So he sipped his coffee and ate the muffin she’d placed in front of him, amusement lurking behind his dark eyes while he watched her.

X.x.x

He kept coming by. Late at night when the shop was meant to be closed. Less and less did his girls join him. They had gotten bored of the bakery quickly and they knew their boss was fascinated by the owner. It amused them, how infatuated he was with her. He went there after every kill, preferring to let the quietness of the cafe and Nina’s soft voice soothe him, bringing him back to a safe place.  
Nina had grown more comfortable around him, now that he was a regular. Perhaps too comfortable. She began staying later and later, less inclined to retire to her apartment overhead when she knew there was a chance that Victor would stop by. If the door was locked, he’d rap lightly against the glass panes and she’d look up, seeing the ghostly pale reflection of his face.

She enjoyed his company, the dry humour between them easy and the space between them closed. At first he had taken to sitting in the far corner, sipping at his coffee and reading the paper, his eyes constantly flickering up to watch her as she cleaned or refilled shelves. Occasionally he ventured to the back, and once he’d even pulled on a spare apron to help her bake a batch of muffins. Several of which he swiped before leaving that evening.

Nina was always constant. Victor appreciated that, even if he ignored that nagging voice that reminded him that good things didn’t last. He’d ruin her somehow, innocent little bunnies like her with bright curious eyes and trusting natures were always ruined by his touch.Victor just hoped that he would grow bored and move on.

Tonight when he stopped at the door, tonight was different. The lights inside were dimmed, and Victor paused when he reached for the handle.The panes of the glass were broken, the door swung open easily at the touch of his fingers and Victor warily pulled his gun out, sidestepping the shards of glass scattered over the paneled flooring.

There were low voices coming from the back and Victor switched the safety off his gun. All this boded ill for him. He should really just turn and walk away, but his growing affection for Nina wouldn’t let him. Slipping through the door, the scene before him was typical, but not in this setting.

Three men, none of which Zsasz recognised as working for Falcone were inside Nina’s inner sanctum. She had clearly tried to fight them off. They had her pressed against the stainless steel counter, pinned and dazed beneath of the of taller men. Blood had begun to pool underneath her, a head wound, which explained her dazed expression and unfocused pupils. It took every fibre of his being not to just shoot the men.

“You work for Maroni now. Not Falcone. You understand missy?” She whimpered underneath him, tears sliding down her cheeks and splashing against the blood.

“No. I won’t. Tell Maroni to go fuck himself.” Nina’s voice quivered, but she was defiant in her words, fingers creeping towards the knife they had knocked from her hands. It didn’t go unnoticed.

“Fine. Now I was told not to hurt you, but they didn’t say you were such a babe.” The voice was oily and Victor’s fingers tightened around his gun, his jaw tensing when the man covered her in his body, his hips grinding against her ass, hands feeling up her sides, and his tongue darting out to lick along the curve of her ear. She was sobbing now, her wrists pinned in his grasp, and Victor took a sharp calculated breath before he raised his gun.

Two shots went off cleanly and Nina screamed when blood splattered against her, warm and sticky. The last of the three had his hands up, nervous and antsy when he realized who had joined them.  
“You will go and tell Don Maroni, if any of his men even look at Ms. Cadwell again, I personally will see to a most painful death.” Victor’s words were calm, even if he felt like he was going to burn with all the anger he held inside. The man nodded, stammering his understanding and instantly booking for the back exit, the door slamming behind him. Victor surveyed the damage. Her kitchen was now splattered in blood and he sighed, he would need to get someone in to clean up. What was important now was Nina.

She had slipped from the table, dropping to the floor and curling in around herself, ignoring the warm corpse next to her. The brunette was spaced out, gasping rattling breaths drawing in as she rocked, trying to comfort herself. Victor holstered his gun, lowering to his haunches and sitting beside her.

“I’m sorry.” He offered up quietly, holding out his hand. She stared at it in shock, before brushing it aside and throwing herself into his arms. Victor stiffened, and then relaxed, letting her burying her face in the crook of his neck. He pulled her into his lap, arms securely around her, his words whispered soothingly, wiping the blood from her face.

The minutes ticked by, her sobs turning into quiet sniffles until those too fell away and Victor realized she was asleep, exhausted by the experience. He shifted, adjusting her carefully in his arms and struggled to his feet, hoping she wouldn’t wake. His foots followed the steps he knew lead to her small apartment above the shop. The steps creaked under their combined weight and Victor was relieved that her door was unlocked. It would have been difficult breaking or picking the lock without waking her.

The door swung open and Victor carefully navigated to the bed, laying her down gently and tucking her in. Nina shifted, flickering frowns creasing her brow and curling her lips, but she stayed under. Victor watched her for a moment before stepping into the doorway and pulling out his cellphone. A short conversation later and he’d arranged for the kitchen to be wiped down and the bodies removed. Snapping it shut, he slipped it back into his pocket.

“Victor?” Nina’s quiet voice reached him and he turned at the sound. She was sitting up, the covers pooled around her waist and her worried eyes were on him.

The bed shifted and the mattress gave to his weight as he sat down beside her. “Yes?”

She glanced down, her arms encircling around herself. “Stay with me?” Her voice was soft and unsure, afraid to ask him something so personal.

Victor didn’t speak for a moment, weighing the consequences. He had become aware that they had drifted farther from customer and owner, and friendship now bond them together at the very least. He was avoiding labeling his other feelings. The ones that had torn at him, causing the rage that had made him see red.

“You… you don’t have to… I just… I don’t want to be alone.” Nina was watching now, nervous, her fingers picking at the cuticles of her nail beds. They’d bleed if she kept that up.

“Okay.” The answer was simple, and not exactly defining. But it would do. He got up, removing the shoulder holsters, his fitted jacket, shirt and shoes. Moving around to the other side of her bed, he carefully slid in, lying next to her and staring up at the ceiling. She shifted, moving closer to him, and Victor took a subtle deep breath before opening his arm up so she could lay her head against him. Nina breathed in deep, the familiar scent of his cologne filling her nose and she closed her eyes wrapping an arm across his waist.

Even this felt comfortably familiar and Zsasz let out the breath he had been holding. Absentmindedly he traced patterns over the skin of her arm, relishing the silence of the room. She sleepily thanked him, before dropping off and Zsasz was content to watch her until sleep overtook him as well.

Yes. Perhaps this was too comfortable. But he liked it nonetheless.

X.x.x

In the morning, he was the first to wake. The sun cast lazy beams across their skin, and Victor was very aware of how entangled they were. He had spooned around her, legs entwined, his hand firm and possessive over her waist. Worse yet, he had slipped it under her shirt, the softness of her skin so delicate and warm under his palm. Victor didn’t want to wake from this moment. It was serene and he could briefly ignore that his life was complicated, dangerous and no place for her.

But already she was under his skin, a weakness he’d sealed in with last night’s actions. One he wasn’t sure he was prepared to cut out. By now everyone would know. Victor Zsasz had interests within the Apothecary. Especially when it concerned the charming brunette that ran it. There had already been rumours, he was well aware of those. But now it was official. Nina was under his protection, and Victor Zsasz would create the worst punishment imaginable should anyone try and test it.

She moved in his arms, turning her face in towards his chest with eyes fluttering into wakefulness. There was a sweetness there, her looking up at him with those bright blue eyes. Victor didn’t know what came over him, but he caressed her cheek, tilting her chin up so he could kiss her gently.

Nina returned it, pressing back and sliding her hands over his chest and moving to straddle him. They broke apart, breathless and watching the other for any sign of regret. There wasn’t any. Sitting up, Victor kissed her again, large hands stroking along her body and gripping her hips possessively as he followed the line of her throat with his lips.

“I don’t know what this is, but I want you to be mine.” Victor whispered against her skin, before scraping his teeth over her collarbone. Nina gasped, hands smoothing across his head and encouraging him. “Yes… yes..”

“And I’m going to teach you how to fight.” He had pulled back, satisfied with the blooming hickey on her neck to look at her seriously. “I might not always be able to be here for you. But you won’t be defenseless.”

“I’m not defenseless.” Nina had opened her mouth to interject, but he held a hand up. “Poisoning with baked goods is fine and all, but I want you to be able to defend yourself in situations like last night.”

She sighed, running a hand through her hair and silently agreeing. Last night had been terrifying and she never wanted to experience that again. She had thought she could save herself. But they had overpowered her, knocking the knife from her hand with ease.

A terrible thought came over her, “Are they… are they still in the kitchen?” Thankfully it was a sunday and the shop was closed anyways, but just the thought of their cold corpses lying in pools of their own blood in her kitchen sickened her. The soft warmth of the morning had evaporated and Nina felt sickened.

Victor shook his head. “I had someone come in last night. The kitchen should be immaculate.”

“Thank you,” She murmured, brushing a kiss to his forehead, and Victor closed his eyes in surprise at the sweet gesture. Affection like this seemed foreign, a reminisce of his past.

They settled back into the bed, entwined again as he played with her hair and she stroked the tally marks on his skin. He only had twelve, but they were sharp and raised. A reminder of how dangerous he really was. But not to her. “I could stay here forever.” She admitted out loud, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

Victor was inclined to agree. Instead he pressed her back into the mattress, kissing her deeply. Letting himself forget for a day who he was. In this moment, he was just a man, falling in love with a woman.


End file.
